Conrad Feger Jackson
|died= |image= |caption= |placeofbirth= Alsace Township, Pennsylvania |placeofdeath= Fredericksburg, Virginia |placeofburial=Allegheny Cemetery, Pittsburgh |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= Union Army |serviceyears= 1861–62 |rank= Brigadier General |unit= Army of the Potomac |commands= 3rd Brigade, Pennsylvania Reserves |battles= American Civil War *Peninsula Campaign *Second Battle of Bull Run *Battle of South Mountain *Battle of Antietam *Battle of Fredericksburg † |relations= }} Conrad Feger Jackson (September 11, 1813 – December 13, 1862) was a businessman and soldier from the state of Pennsylvania who served as a general in the Union Army during the American Civil War. He was killed in action during the Battle of Fredericksburg.Eicher, p. 315. Early life and career Jackson was born in Alsace Township in Berks County, Pennsylvania, to a family of Quakers. His father, Isaac Jackson, despite his religious beliefs, had joined the United States Army during the War of 1812, and had died six years later from disease contracted while in the service. After the death of his father, young Jackson moved into the household of an uncle in Chester County and was educated in local Quaker schools. As a young man, he worked in a commission warehouse in Philadelphia, but subsequently resigned to become a conductor on the Philadelphia and Reading Railroad. In 1845, he was appointed by President James K. Polk as a lieutenant in the revenue service, and subsequently was sent to Mexico as the bearer of dispatches to General Winfield Scott during the Mexican-American War.Bates, pp. 534-36. After the war, Jackson returned to Pennsylvania, settling in Pittsburgh. He was actively involved in a local militia company.Welsh, p. 181. In the later 1850s into the following decade, Jackson was a manager of a petroleum oil company in the Kanawha Valley region of western Virginia. Civil War With the secession of Virginia in early 1861, Jackson immediately resigned his position, returned to Pennsylvania and organized what became the 9th Pennsylvania Reserve Regiment in the Pittsburgh region. Governor Andrew G. Curtin appointed him as its colonel. He served with distinction during the 1862 Peninsula Campaign and was commended for his gallantry and on July 17 promoted to brigadier general in command of the 3rd Brigade of the Pennsylvania Reserves. He subsequently led his brigade during the Northern Virginia Campaign at the Second Battle of Bull Run, and later that summer and autumn in the Maryland Campaign. He fought at the battles of South Mountain and Antietam. At Fredericksburg in mid-December, he led his brigade forward toward Marye's Heights. His division commander, fellow Pennsylvanian George G. Meade, later wrote: General Jackson had ridden forward to give the contemplated order; but before he could relay it, he was struck in the head by a Confederate volley that also killed his aide. In mentioning his death, Meade wrote, "The public service has also to mourn the loss of Brigadier-General C. Faeger [sic] Jackson, an officer of merit and reputation, who owed his position to his gallantry and good conduct in previous actions." Jackson's body was taken from the field three days after his death and transported back to Pittsburgh for his funeral. He was buried in the Allegheny Cemetery in Pittsburgh.Find A Grave biography of Jackson and photos of his gravesite Retrieved 2008-10-20. Fort Jones in Pittsburgh was referred to as Fort Jackson in his honor, although the fort was never formally renamed. See also *List of American Civil War generals *Pennsylvania in the American Civil War References *Bates, Samuel P., Martial Deeds of Pennsylvania, Philadelphia: T. H. Davis & Co., 1876. * Eicher, John H., and Eicher, David J., Civil War High Commands, Palo Alto, California: Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. * Heidler, David S., and Heidler, Jeanne T., eds., Encyclopedia of the American Civil War: A Political, Social, and Military History, W. W. Norton & Company, 2000, ISBN 0-393-04758-X. * U.S. War Department, [http://ehistory.osu.edu/osu/sources/records/list.cfm The War of the Rebellion]: a Compilation of the Official Records of the Union and Confederate Armies, U.S. Government Printing Office, 1880–1901. * Welsh, Jack D., Medical Histories of Union Generals, Kent State University Press, 2005, ISBN 978-0873386494. Notes External links * C. F. Jackson photo gallery at generalsandbrevets.com Retrieved 2008-10-20 Category:Union Army generals Category:People of Pennsylvania in the American Civil War Category:People from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Category:People from Berks County, Pennsylvania Category:American military personnel killed in the American Civil War Category:Pennsylvania Reserves Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:United States Army officers Category:1813 births Category:1862 deaths